


Maybe I'll Give You a Ring Someday

by theflyingdalek



Series: 00Q Drabbles [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're giving me a wedding ring", he said bluntly.</p>
<p>Q blushed. Well if he put it like <i>that</i>...</p>
<p>"It is a digital bomb interference unit", Q explained, "Just stick it onto the computer which is controlling the bomb, and it will scramble the signal. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll Give You a Ring Someday

This was getting ridiculous. Q was simply trying to do his job, and there was Mr. James Bond getting up all in his personal space. Seriously, it was like the man had been born without a meter to tell him when things like this were not appropriate. 

"You might as well back off right now, Agent Bond, because I am _not_ going to be one of your conquests", Q commanded sharply.

The agent raised his eyebrows and backed away from Q a bit.

"You could never be one of my conquests", Bond murmured, almost as an afterthought.

Q blinked. Because it was never going to happen. It was never ever going to happen. That was all that Bond meant. It was all that Bond _could_ mean.

Q sighed softly and focused his attention back on the monitor. He needed to decrypt this stupid code before Bond could go on that mission. Q silently hoped that Bond would have to go   
somewhere far far away and for a very long time. It wasn't good for his nerves to have 007 prowling around his branch like a bloodthirsty tiger.

The last strand of numbers fell into place, and thus the encrypted file was no longer encrypted. Bond wasn't going anywhere at all. He would be staying in London for the mission. Great.

"Not flying off the exotic new lands then, double oh seven", Q commented airily. 

"Looks like I get to bother you some more, Q", Bond said with a smile. 

A surprisingly innocent smile. Men like Bond should _not_ be able to pull off innocent smiles. People like Q could be sucked in if they didn't know. But Q did know most, if not all, of the details of Bond's sordid past adventures. Everyone did. Well, in rumor form, but who said that rumors weren't true? Q wouldn't be surprised if Bond had done everything that the rumors said he did and more.

Q looked over at Bond, who was now scanning the screen, reading the file carefully.

"I'm going to need a gun", Bond commented.

"What happened to the last one?", Q asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It fell off the Eiffel Tower", Bond answered.

Q rolled his eyes. Bond hadn't even been to Paris in the past few months.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, that I won't give you a new toy", Q voiced, smiling.

They both knew that Q was too excited to not give Bond whatever he had been working on last. And it was true, Q really wanted to see what Bond thought about his latest gadget. He reached over to slide his desk drawer open and grabbed the tiny velvet box. Q handed it to Bond, who opened it.

Bond blinked a few times.

"You're giving me a wedding ring", he said bluntly.

Q blushed. Well if he put it like _that_...

"It is a digital bomb interference unit", Q explained, "Just stick it onto the computer which is controlling the bomb, and it will scramble the signal. If the computer casing is thick, you may need to   
break the computer open and leave the unit inside."

But the agent was still turning the ring over in his hands.

"You're giving me a wedding ring..."

"Digital Bomb Interference Unit", Q corrected again, his ears turning pink, "DBIU for short."

Q mentally kicked himself. Why on earth would he think about making a bomb-stopper in the shape of a wedding ring? Did he not understand social norms? Did he not think it was going to be   
weird? Because this was definitely weird.

"You realize that most of my missions require me to seduce someone, right?", Bond asked, but he slipped on the ring anyway. It fit perfectly. Bond held his hand up and turned it this way and that   
as if he were deciding whether or not he liked it. He blinked a few more times.

Q was a bit awkward with the silence.

"You don't have to wear it, you know", Q stuttered, "You can keep it in your pocket or something."

"And risk losing it, Q?", Bond answered with a wink, "I would never."


End file.
